


of chest knots and breakdowns

by galaxymuncher



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU where the fight goes differently, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of homophobic slurs, Minor Injuries, it only briefly mentions Lucas Joyce and Jonathan, mike is an asshole and gets called out for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymuncher/pseuds/galaxymuncher
Summary: if only you knew...yet the fog has become too dense





	of chest knots and breakdowns

If only the rain wasn’t pounding down harshly against the earth, the roads wouldn’t have been slick nor would vision have been partially cut off, the sun would’ve been shining rays down like it had been the entire summer, lighting up everywhere with a beautiful glow. Sadly, that couldn’t be the case as Will soon found himself lying upon the ground, body curled close, bike abandoned nearby. In his tizzy to rush home, he failed to keep decent attention, hitting a rather large pothole in the road and flying off in the process, tumbling down the side until he reached a ditch. A decent scrape and few bruises tarnished his fair skin, blood flowing down through his fingers as he lay there, unable to make himself get up.

_ It’s not MY fault you don’t like girls! _

The harsh words ran through his mind again, ringing all about. He felt himself flinch as he closed his eyes, feeling the heavy drops pelt against his skin, little pebbles of pain every time one plopped down.

One, two, three, four, too many to keep track of when the adrenaline finally started to kick in. He needed to get home to properly treat his wounds, the only concern being that both his brother and mother could be home, and the last thing he wanted was his family to see him like this...they’d throw an absolutely HUGE fit. An eternity went by before he finally rose to sit, using the soft ground as best as he could for support until he was fully on his feet.

“Shit!”

His words echoed across the landscape as he hunched over, knee and body throbbing with a dull pain. Will looked himself over to see the damage; several bruises and cuts across his elbows and arms, and one large scrape on his knee...lucky him, he didn’t need to go to the hospital for anything, a bath and some bandaging would work fine, some long sleeves were in order for a while until everything healed as to not arise suspicion from his family.

“Right...now to get this stupid thing home”

Looking to his bike, a sigh escaped as it looked just as it normally did, though certainly did need some tune up work at some point---just not now in the midst of the worst summer monsoon in Hawkins history. Getting on, he rode for a short distance before abandoning the idea to walk alongside instead, the pain getting worse as he attempted to pedal along. Houses passed his line of vision, some with lights on, some off, it was getting late that much he knew, but the time didn’t matter anymore...not with more pressing issues resurfacing.

_ God dammit Mike...you turned into a real asshole, you know that? You AND Lucas both should go reassess yourselves before you try talking to me again, or I’ll---I’ll kick BOTH your asses _

_ _ Will soon paused a short distance from his dirt-laden driveway, body beginning to shake from the cold and slow building anger, grip tightening on the handlebar. His explosive fight with Mike earlier in the garage of the Wheeler residence hung over him, taunting him with every little detail sticking in his mind like disgusting gum caught on the bottom of his sneakers. It wasn’t like he WANTED to fight with him but it just sorta---popped out, what with the two of them paying more attention to the only two girls in the party versus when it was just the four of them, sitting in the basement playing DnD all day. The hell happened to them? Did something in the universe invade their minds and scramble them up until they turned into the pricks that used to bully them in middle school? Seems like a question that won’t ever be answered.

_ I can’t believe I even made a mental threat against my...best friends, or can they even be considered best friends anymore? With the way things are going I feel like it won’t be long before I’m alone again, but hey---at least Dustin’s still around, right? I know El and Max hate their guts right now too so maybe I could get them and Dustin together for a DnD campaign? Hell, maybe even Steve would like to join us, it’ll just take a bit of convincing... _

_ _ While thinking, his body moved on its own accord, setting his bike carefully in place then walking through the garage door into the kitchen. Thankfully he didn’t see his mother and brother’s cars in the garage/driveway so the house was all his for however long they’d be out for.

“Alright, now---where the hell did mom put the first aid kit?”

Shuffling to the bathroom, Will got to work flinging open every cabinet door and drawer he could until eventually finding the small kit placed carefully under the sink by the spare toilet paper and mopping bucket. Onto the counter it went, now all that was left to do was take a nice shower to clean off the excess grime mixed with blood off...or would he dare treat himself for this one night and take a bath? Weighing his options, he quickly did eeny, meeny, miney, moe before finally settling upon taking a bath.

_ They’re relaxing sweetie! They help with headaches, pains, and stress of all kinds _

_ _ Vaguely his mother’s voice ran through his mind as he set to drawing his bath, chuckling at the thought. Her mannerisms, the charming smile, her larger than life personality...god he wished he could have a signature mom hug right about now, seeing how shitty he was feeling, plus mom hugs were always good, a theory proven time and time again.

“I wonder what mom would say to me in THIS situation...probably something like---oh sweetie he didn’t mean it! Maybe you should talk to him and get his side of the story better before passing judgement...or maybe she’ll tell me to drop his ass off a bridge”

A ring of the phone suddenly broke the silence, snapping Will from a hypnotized state when watching the water flow into the tub.

_ Who’s calling at this hour? I’ll wait for the answering machine _

_ _ Recently they’d gotten an answering machine for their home phone due to how many times they were called by pranksters after his disappearance, zombie boy this, disgusting goblin that...they’d had enough of the harassment and decided to do what other families did; screen their phone calls to see if they were even worth answering.

_ Hello! You’ve reached the Byers! We aren’t home right now so please leave a message after the tone! And if you’re crank caller then please don’t bother _

_ _ The tone played, his eyes suddenly widened as he hears someone familiar on the line.

“Will? Hey, it’s Mike...I was calling cause I uh...I-I wanted to apologize for ruining the campaign earlier and yelling at you in my garage...I know you’re home so please call me back when you get this…”

_ Clunk _ , message ended. Will didn’t dare answer the phone, nor did he think he took a breath the entire time, his blood began to boil as he shut the water off. A phone call??? Was that the BEST way he could think of apologizing??? Whatever happened to LITERALLY riding to his doorstep to apologize, they’d done that since they were kids...it meant more, had more punch to it than a stupid voice message.

“Whatever...if he wants to be like that, then he’s not gonna get anything out of me, consider yourself ignored Wheeler”

He rushed off his clothes, tossing them about the room in a flurry, there’d be time to clean properly when the muck was gone and his mind was clear. The water was luke-warm, not scorching or freezing, the perfect balance he’d discovered long ago after getting possibly the worst cold he’d ever had. Eyes shut, head leaning back...now there was time to reflect and relax, yet all that plastered his mind was Mike. Years upon years of trust and communication built up their friendship, having met when Mike asked if they could be friends way back in kindergarten, they were practically melded at the hip after that. Everything possible they could do they did together, and soon Lucas and Dustin joined the group to make everything whole. But now? Cracks in the foundation began to show, puberty being the largest contributor of course, however, there was always more to uncover than what showed at the surface, like an infection that spread.

_ What did you THINK was going to happen?? That we weren’t ever gonna get girlfriends?? That we were just gonna sit around in my basement all day?! _

_ _ _ Actually yes, I did, but not anymore! _

_ _ A hand went to his chest, suddenly feeling a dull pain well up as the words reverberated in his mind, sudden tears sprung from his eyes, sobs choked out in the silence. Though the tub was already small, it felt larger as he pulled his knees in closer, sobbing growing louder and louder, a hand tugging at his hair roughly. This was hurting far more than imagined...but why? It was just a stupid fight.

_ You’re such a stupid idiot! Why did you believe in all that long lasting friendship nonsense? Clearly your path is one that needs to be walked alone...after all, who wants to be friends with Will the Wise? What a stupid and childish name _

_ _ Grip tightened, yanking his hair roughly he cowered for the first time in years. This wasn’t a deep rooted fear like what he experienced when in the Upside Down for the first time...no, this was a painful sadness, the opposite of fear. After all this time keeping up the positivity for as long as he could, Will Byers finally gave up, letting the pessimism make a home in his soul and scratch away at him, feeling more pathetic than normal. Soon decently loud  _ Whacks! _ Interrupted his despair as well as the pattern of pounding raindrops, causing him to jump up slightly, sloshing water out onto the tile floor.

_ Did Jonathan forget his house key again? He really needs to keep track of that dumb thing _

_ _ “Will??? Will hey! Are you in there??”

Oh god no...no  _ way _ . Immediately jumping up, throwing a towel over his waist he made his way out of the bathroom with a slight limp. Clear as day he could see who was through the half open blinds, making him stop a few inches away from the door.

“Mike...go away”

“Will! Let me in would you? I came down here to apologize!”

“I don’t wanna see you right now, just bike home and get out of the rain while you can”

“Please don’t be like this...just let me in and we can talk!”

“No Mike! You lost your opportunity to apologize the MINUTE---scratch that, the SECOND you decided to become asshole of the year all of a sudden”

Silence, stomping on the patio, just as he turned his back to the window, a hand bonked the window, palm flat against the pane.

“Listen, Will...I know I said some things I shouldn’t have---”

“Oh SOME???”

“Let me finish---I said some shit things alright?? Lucas and I have been real shitheads lately and I just---”

Will turned back around, arms crossed and firmly placed against his chest, eyebrow raised while he waited for what the other would possibly say next.

“I hurt you Will! I hurt my best friend! I let a stupid thing get in the way of time with my best friend that should’ve been happening this entire time! I’m so sorry and I don’t know how else to prove how sorry I am other than freezing my stupid ass off out here in the rain on your porch”

“...”

“Will?”

“...Look, I don’t forgive you all the way for what you did, but I’m not about to let you die of hypothermia out there---”

Making quick work, the door unlocked and Mike was allowed in. He too was soaked to the bone from traversing in the rain on bike, but unlike Will there wasn’t a hint of wiping out at all. Once indoors, he began to make his way back, only making the other notice the slight limp.

“What happened to you?”

“Fell. Wiped out on the way home and landed in a ditch”

“Oh shit, you alright??”

“I’m fine, just a few bruises and a scrape, nothing a bandage won’t fix...make yourself comfortable, you know where the blankets are, I’ll be out in a bit”

Shutting the door put the necessary distance between the two, much to the disappointment of Mike, alas, there wasn’t a thing he could do otherwise. He drew first blood as they called it, but probably at this point it was more like ten millionth blood, many of the issues in the group were caused by his stupidity and  naiveté , oh how he wished he could go back in time to smack his younger self in the face.

_ I should’ve stopped wishing for El to come home so much and instead used those shooting stars to wish for a better, more well knit friendship… _

_ _ In the midst of his mulling about, an idea sprang to mind almost as if a cartoon light bulb were above him. Rushing about the house, he made quick work of gathering as many blankets and spare pillows he could, soon flipping out couch cushions to stack up everything and pulling the coffee table in as close as possible. By the time Will reopened the door, he’d flung together a pretty well built make-shift fort, much like the one they’d attempted to create when they were 10 to watch the Star Trek marathon at his house, all the snacks they piled in, the stuffed animals they brought to cuddle, it was all so amazing...until the stupid thing caved in on itself at the best part of one of the episodes and covered the both of them, giving the illusion they were stuck in a mine unable to break out.

_ Will?? Come in Will do you read me?? _

_ _ _ Mikey! I can’t find you! Where are you??? I’m scared Mikey!! _

_ I’m right here good buddy! Take my hand and I’ll get us out of here in no time! _

_ The air supply is running out! I may not make it! _

_ Not on my watch! We’re almost out Will! _

_ The sun! Oh yes! You’ve saved us Mikey!! Thank you! However am I going to repay you?? _

_ You don’t need to repay me! Your friendship is more than enough to cover the cost! _

“Mike? What did you do?”

Turning around, he gazed at where Will now stood dressed in a towel still, a bandage wrap now covered one of his knees, a few assorted band aids sprawling the length of both arms. Dramatically he went to show off the fort, bent at the knee with arms outstretched.

“I decided to make a fort! You know? Like when we were little?”

“Yeah I figured as such...aren’t we too  _ old  _ for that now though?”

Hearing those words stung at his heart, boy was he getting a new one ripped today. For some reason hearing that tone come from Will hurt  _ far _ worse than Nancy or, oddly, his mother of all people. Gripping his chest a bit, he shook out his hair, throwing water droplets about.

“Well, it’s a bit snug, seeing how your couch isn’t nearly as big as mine but—it should be fine! I call it: Fort Forgiveness”

“How original”

“Come on man, I had only a limited amount of time before you got out, it’s the best I could do”

Will turned again and began to walk toward his room, which only made Mike panic, rushing after him before grabbing his shoulder, turning him back toward his face.

“Hey hey hey! I’m just kidding around alright? Please, just come sit down”

“Mike, I was going to go grab clothes—“

A finger gestured toward the towel still wrapped tight across his waist.

“Oh...right”

“Uh yeah, you go sit in your fort and I’ll be back once I’m changed”

Shrugging off the hand, his eyes lingered for a moment at the others figure before stomping into his room, slamming the door behind him. Alone, at least here he wouldn’t be followed, the excuse was made...he could linger here as long as he needed under the lieu of changing, thank god for the magic of lying. Shakily his hand reached for his dresser drawer, which was an immediate cause for pause as soon he felt his heart begin to pick up speed.

_ The hell is happening?? Am I really—? No, stop that you idiot _

Shirt over head, new boxers and pj pants slipped on, socks...everything in place, the dressing ritual was complete, now all that was left was to leave, silently he prayed Mike had left his home entirely and he could get some well deserved rest. Yet, for some reason something held him back from turning the door knob, heart rate only raising.

_ Bah-dum, bah-dum, bah-dum _

_ Only a fluke...you’re angry at him, don’t let him believe otherwise _

Slowly it turned and the door slid open only some, Will peaked out only to see him in a bundle slumped against the wall beside the entrance way, head down as he seemed to be fiddling with the edge of his still soaked shirt that lay flat against his skin, showing off his frame. His head lifted up slightly to look, a small but worried smile forming on his face.

“You doin ok?”

“I’m just fine, why did you wait out here? I told you to go wait in the fort”

“I didn’t want to, not until you got out at least”

A soft chuckle, breaking bits of the tense atmosphere.

“Go to the fort, I’m fine really”

“Your knee says otherwise”

Mike pointed to the now covered knee, noting how it was slightly bent when he stood still. Due to embarrassment Will quickly straightened it out to try to keep some dignity about him, wanting to prove that he didn’t need help when clearly he was still pissed. He stumbled past, using the wall for support until he felt warmth beside him and an arm cover his shoulders, too late to back out now.

“Mike…”

“Ah bup! I don’t wanna hear it, I’m helping you and you can’t say otherwise”

“I don’t need a human crutch”

“Shhhh, it’s too late! It’s happening whether you like it or not!”

Slowly the two wandered back into the living room, careful enough to prevent further strain on the already scratched to hell knee, much to Will’s disliking. Eventually they plopped down into the mess of blankets and pillows, crouching underneath the ‘roof’ that hung too low for their liking, a tight squeeze. Leg’s touched for the briefest of moments as they attempted to settle in, bumping into one another until eventually they found the right positioning.

“So...now what do we do in Fort Forgiveness?”

A shrug.

“Do some bonding I guess? I mean---Fort Forgiveness’ point is in the title itself”

“God Mike I swear---can’t we just let this go?”

“No! I can’t let it go Will! I screwed up and I have to own it!”

He leaned in, placing a hand onto Will’s shoulder once more, looking into his eyes with determination. Normally Will didn’t have issues looking at people when they spoke, but with Mike it seemed different, his vision was unable to focus, dotting about every possible place he could. Tonight, however, was not a night he was able to get away with that as a hand redirected his attention back when it placed itself upon one of his cheeks.

_ For the love of god please don’t touch me right now _

“Do you remember when we got into that fight when we were 8?”

“The fight on the patio?”

“Yeah! Remember how I yelled at you so loudly you broke down crying in front of me?”

“Why are you bringing this up?”

“I couldn’t get that out of my mind when I saw you biking away earlier...you had the same look in your eyes that you had before you broke down that day, and I---I realized that I did the exact same thing...So I went back to talk to Lucas about it for a while, which didn’t help seeing as his advice was to just call you and leave it at that, which I did, BUT---”

Taking a deep breath to prepare for the next sentence, he raised his head for a moment which gave Will the perfect opportunity to place a hand across his mouth, his face contorted into a full smile.

“Alright chill out there motormouth! I get what you’re trying to say...but like I said---I don’t think I’m able to forgive you all the way just yet”

Mike promptly removed the hand from his mouth, raising an eyebrow in a confused matter.

“Why not all the way?”

“It’s just...what you said before I left---that it’s not your fault I don’t like girls”

“Oh...that? Yeah, I don’t know why I said that---kinda just slipped out”

“I get that, but---you kinda struck a harsh nerve there”

“Did I?”

Slowly nodding in response, he placed the hand that was once on his mouth to his right arm, fiddling with the edge of a band aid to avoid eye contact as best as he could. Silence persisted for several minutes until one finally spoke up again.

“Will...what’s going on? You know you can tell me or the rest of the party what’s on your mind”

“It was something I hadn’t really wanted to talk about...since I was already bullied for it before I disappeared”

“Was it—”

“The fairy comments? Yep...that’s it”

A shame ran through his veins as he spoke the words aloud, words that haunted him for years. The conversation was running downhill now, which in turn caused his anxiety to rise, this was a touchy subject to talk to anyone about, let alone his closest friend...hell, even his mother didn’t know about this, and he told her EVERYTHING. His head rested against his knees, hiding his sight to prevent from seeing Mike’s reaction, which he knew could go one of two ways: good or off the rails bad. Ears burned to a bright red, body beginning to shake with the threat of another fit of tears on the rise, all Will wanted to do at this point was curl up and die, but that wouldn’t be happening any time soon.

“Will...I’m so sorry I-I didn’t know---”

“Of course you didn’t know, I didn’t want ANYONE to know”

“...How long have you known?”

“Since we were 12”

“Right---well, I’m glad I know now, even if it’s under awful circumstances, and I promise I won’t be a shithead to you about it...ever”

Mike reached out, taking one of Will’s hands in his own, which caused his head to snap up in a startled manner, face burning a bit as fresh tears finally spilled out.

“How can I be sure of that?”

“Cause if I wasn’t serious, I wouldn’t do this---”

With a free hand, Mike lifted his pinky to the air in a familiar gesture. A few beats went by, then a few more, and finally they connected, shaking on it in a permanent agreement. Once they let go, quickly they both noticed their other hands still held together, fingers interlocked at some point, one seemingly shakier than the other.

_ Crap! I’m such an idiot! He’s gonna think it’s weird now...I’d better let go before it gets anymore awkward _

Will slowly uncurled his fingers to let go, only for Mike to grip a bit harder. His heart rate rose a bit more, practically ready to burst out of his chest at any moment. The other took notice of this.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine...just didn’t expect you to put my hand in a death grip”

“Wha? Oh! Shit sorry! I can let go if you want!” 

A shake of the head, hair flew about for a moment before settling back into place. Brown eyes gaze over, cheeks dusted with a slight red, slim fingers traced circles on the back of the connected hands.

“It just reminds me of when we were in kindergarten...holding hands to make sure we didn’t lose each other”

“I forgot we did that---god, we’ve known each other for that long?”

“Shocking, I know”

Laughter, the first actual laughs of the night that seemed to melt away the previous tension. It felt as if nothing had changed in the slightest, as if they were having a sleepover. Soon their fit of laughing dulled, leaving them to stare at each other as if to start a staring contest before Will looked off again, hand gravitating towards the back of his neck. Their hands unfurled in the heat of the moment, leaving them free but empty, the feeling lingering behind as if a ghost held its place for them.

“Mike...I’m sorry for giving you the cold shoulder tonight”

“Dude, you don’t gotta apologize for that! I deserved it, I’m just surprised you let me inside”

“Like I said, I wasn’t gonna let you die from hypothermia out there, I’m not THAT heatless”

Will slugged Mike’s arm gently, though as he was doing so he moved too far forward in the tight space, managing to fall into his damp chest with a soft  _ thump _ , embarrassment rising as he scrambled to get back up. A chuckle escaped from the other, which he could feel with the subtle rises in the chest, weirdly comforting in a way. Bumbling around for a few moments eventually got him back up, only lifted up by his elbows his eyes became level with Mike’s, noting how beautiful a deep brown they were.

“Maybe we should get to bed, you’re injured and probably exhausted beyond belief...like they say, rest heals everything, right?”

“Mike?”

“What?”

“Stay still a second and please don’t react weird”

“Wh—“

Immediately his words were cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own, a feeling that was extremely familiar seeing as how he and El used to make out at her place often, yet at the same time it felt foreign, like when he experienced kissing for the first time. It took a few moments to adjust before he kissed back, bringing a hand up to run instinctively through rather soft hair. Both felt the bliss between them, electrifying, beautiful, natural, something that couldn’t be found by any other means even if they tried. Finally they pull away to break for much needed air, both scanning one another for a reaction.

“I..I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me—“

Will went to get up and out of the fort until a hand grappled him, keeping him in place, face burnt a deep crimson.

“No, don’t be sorry for that, c’mere, enough of the sorry’s”

He pulled the arm inward, back towards his chest, wrapping both arms to secure Will close, making sure he wasn’t going to get out. One hand quietly snaked up towards his head, petting his hair. Eventually Mike raised Will’s face to look at him again, initiating another kiss.

_ Am I dreaming?? Or am I really kissing Mike Wheeler right now?? My best friend… _

Pulling away again, his heart raced, breath hitched briefly before resuming. The world faded away, time melting behind them...a bubble forming around them where they could be safe, tangled in each other’s arms, warm and comfortable. Soft giggles filled the air, both feeling giddy, kissing each other over and over seemingly in endless bursts. Eventually they broke away, Will’s head burying itself in Mike’s chest again, hands held secure.

“Mike?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you...fine with this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean—with all the sudden affection, you and El  _ did  _ just break up recently”

“I know...and as much as it hurts me that she and I didn’t work out like that, I just hope we’ll stay good friends, ya know?”

“Yeah...but—I kissed you Mike, and you kissed me back...does this mean we—?”

“It can mean whatever you want it to mean, cause regardless of the kiss, I still love you the same”

Eyes widening, he looked up to the other, a rush of relief fell over him as he leaned up to kiss his chin, eliciting another giggle out of him.

“I’m glad to hear that, Mike...cause I love you the same too, even if you  _ are  _ the world's biggest asshole”

“I really gotta work on that now, don’t I?”

“If you wanna keep me then yes, yes you do”

“Alright...I’ll work on it, I promise”

A gentle kiss to the forehead, making the smile widen. They both curled up close to one another, tangled up close under a shared blanket as they slowly drifted to sleep together, ready to take on whatever may come their way.


End file.
